


Put The World Away

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael never noticed when Luke grew so big and handsome, until he feels like it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put The World Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondsOfMuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondsOfMuke/gifts).



> A gift for a friend (◍ ´꒳` ◍)b

It wasn't that he was upset, really - how could he be, when it was over something he had no control over?

It's just... he was frustrated that he didn't notice. Genetics had done Luke the world of good, and by god he had become so much more beautiful... tall, broad-shouldered, with legs that were long and lean...

Really, how had Michael not noticed?

Suddenly, Luke was just so big. Michael hadn't expected it, though maybe he should have. Luke had always been tall, like his brothers, but now he wasn't just half a head taller than Michael, he was a full head _and_ a bit. And his shoulders - Michael wanted to groan at the thought. He wasn't sure if the groan was a sound of frustration or of arousal, or maybe both (both was most likely).

"Michael?"

He jumps at the tentative voice, his eyes darting up to see Luke half-hiding behind the doorway. It was just like how he used to, except now his broad shoulders were clearly visible and he was only a few inches from brushing the top of the doorway. 

"Are you alright?" Luke asks, and oh he was too angelic, how was it even possible? Why would he worry about someone like Michael, when he could be worrying his pretty little head over much more important things?

"I'm alright." He answers cautiously. 

Luke frowns, and steps into the room. "Are you sure?"

Michael sighs, and flops back against his bed. He digs the heels of his palms into his eyes, and shrugs. "I'm just brooding."

Luke hums, and takes a seat. "Care to share?"

Michael looks over at Luke, the golden light in his life who shined so bright that sometimes he couldn't bare to look at him. "When'd you get so tall, Lukey?"

Luke looks at him apprehensively. "I've always been tall."

"But not this tall." Michael insists. "And your shoulders are so nice and wide, too. I feel like you've changed, and I've been left behind."

Luke's eyes fluttered for a moment. "You haven't..."

"Haven't I?" Michael lowers his eyes, feeling vulnerable. He never felt good enough for Luke, but now he felt it even more. Luke was so popular, and all the fans loved him - he was charming, attractive, and had a smile like the sun. He was positively adorable; he turned his feet in when he stood, for goodness sake! How could anyone be more heart warming? It wasn't possible.

Luke carefully laid down beside him, and frowns contemplatively. "What brought this up, Mikey? Who made you think like that?"

"No one." He says quickly, before shaking his head. "No one, it's just... I didn't notice."

"Notice...?" Luke coaxes gently. 

Michael is quiet for a moment. "I didn't notice when you got so popular." He admits softly, turning his face into his blankets. 

Luke's hand crept towards his, and for the first time he could remember, Michael flinched from his touch. "What does being popular have to do with our relationship?" He asks, persistently rubbing his fingertips over the top of Michael's hand.

Frustratingly, Michael is comforted by the touch. "Because everyone loves you, Luke. Everyone follows you and loves to see new pictures of you and thinks you're the sun of their worlds - and, and I thought that _already,_ but now that so many people see that - you'll see it to, and you'll be everyone's sun." He whispers. "Not just mine anymore."

Luke appears almost heartbroken by his confession, and can't bring himself to say anything. He shifts closer - close enough to settle his arm, heavy and warm, across Michael's waist, and to press his nose into Michael's fluffy, sleep tousled hair. "Michael, I'm not leaving you behind." He murmurs. 

"How can you be sure?" Michael answers brokenly, shivering. "Luke, you don't see just how much you've grown, not just physically. Sure, you're tall and broad-shouldered and really handsome, but it's more than that. The fans love you and your charisma and your voice and the way you turn your feet in when you stand. They love you, not just because you're a part of the band, but because you _make_ the band."

Luke pulls him closer, trying to stifle his trembles. "Michael, there wouldn't be a band without you."

"But that's not true, is it?"

Luke couldn't answer. "I don't know what I'd be like if it weren't for you." He finally says. "You're the one that always led me around, weren't you? I would still be lost, aimless, _dreamless,_ Michael, if it weren't for you firmly taking my hand and showing me where to go. None of this would be _real_ if it weren't for you."

Michael sniffles, and finally allows himself the luxury of pressing closer to Luke. "Do you mean it...?"

"Of course I do." Luke absently cards his fingers through Michael's hair, smoothing it away from his forehead. "I never lie to you, do I? Do I, Michael?"

Michael shakes his head, and rubs at his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. "Just don't leave me behind, okay?"

"Never." Luke says firmly, his hands squeezing Michael's waist. He noses at Michael's hair, and places a gentle kiss on his forehead that warms his stomach and makes him want to squirm. Sometimes Luke's touches were too soft, too tempting, and they left him wanting more and more and more-

But he'd never take what Luke wasn't willing or ready to give. 

Instead, he huddles closer in Luke's embrace, slowly but surely allowing the tension to drain from his shoulders under Luke's loving touches. "You're too good." He mutters, pushing his cheek against Luke's (increasingly broad) chest. "And you need to stop growing." He adds, his voice somewhat returning to its normal teasing tone.

Luke chuckles, and smooths a hand down his back. "You know I'm always the first to offer you whatever you want, but I don't think I can do that, Mikey."

Michael pouts, over exaggerated, and rubs his forehead against Luke in retaliation. "Fine, then. I'll just grow bigger."

Luke laughs softly, his breath puffing against the crown of his head. "You do that."

"I will. You wait and see!"

"Alright, alright. If you say so." He mutters offhandedly, grinning. 

Michael slaps his arm lightly, a fond smile coming to his face. "Cheeky."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FairyDens) ❤


End file.
